


Rooftop Confession

by Shizuna610



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (blatant...so blatantly Kaishin), (there is nothing lowkey about that audio), BECAUSE WHAT DO YOU CALL IT WHEN YOUR OTP'S SEIYUU GIVES YOU A CONFESSION SCENE, BUT IT"S VOICED BY THE OFFICIAL SEIYUU!!!!!, Because I love embarrassing these two like that, Confessions, EXCEPT IT"S UNOFFICIAL, Heist, I added a slight twist to the end though, Idiots in Love, KID being cheesy, Link to video provided in notes, M/M, So not canon, because we needed more proof that he lowkey ships Kaishin, fic version of actual unofficial audio Kappei voiced, it hurts, so you can suffer with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/pseuds/Shizuna610
Summary: The usual rooftop meeting after the heist gets a bit unusual. KID never dreamt he would have to resort to such drastic measures for a confession.(Based of an unofficial audio done by Yamaguchi Kappei himself, yeah that one...)





	Rooftop Confession

**Author's Note:**

> [ Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=914UA_FGD1o) to the video that spawned this oneshot

KID didn’t seem too nervous about being cornered at the rooftop like this. It was your average heist (by his standards) and as usual, his favourite critic had been the only one who had caught up to him.

“Give up KID”, Shinichi smirked. 

On returning to his original self, the Heisei Holmes had been a bit hesitant about attending a heist…..he still hadn’t told many people about Conan and it _would_ be rather strange if a homicide detective started attending KID heists out of the blue. However, when KID had sent a personal invitation, Shinichi had wasted no time in getting involved with Division 2.

A few heists later, they were back to their original dynamic as before: a phantom thief and his favourite critic playing a game. Now with his old body and reputation back, Shinichi had almost no hindrances in his way and delighted in wreaking havoc on KID’s plans. And KID only enjoyed the challenge as he taunted and teased his favourite critic, inviting him…no…. daring him to rip through the illusions woven under moonlight. 

Although, KID had stayed fairly out of the detective’s way before the heist. He’d been expecting some annoying prank in some disguise but it never came. Instead….

KID interrupted his train of thought with a sigh, “I’m sorry Meitantei but-“

KID was interrupted by Shinichi widening his eyes in shock and then swaying a bit, his eyes drowsy and his eyelashes fluttering as he fought to stay awake. “KID, you bastard wha-“ he never managed to finish his accusation as he dropped to the floor, sound asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kaito blinked as he recalled slipping the new slow release sleeping capsules into the detective’s coffee before the heist began. The timing was a bit off but they had done their work nonetheless. What surprised him was that he had actually managed to get away with it without the detective suspecting him.

“Ah, you lowered your guard Meitantei” Kaito said as he leaned down to settle the detective in a more comfortable posture, “It’s so unlike you to fall for something that simple”

After a bit of thought, he decided to settle him in a sitting position against the wall next to the roof’s entrance. Oh God, was he actually going to go through with this? He brushed a stray strand of hair that had fallen into Shinichi’s face, “Only you could push me to such extents....but you became a bit careless in the end”

The only reply he got from the detective was the sound of his relaxed breathing as the worry lines on his face faded away. He chuckled, “Looks like you’re sound asleep. I suppose the sleeping pills were more potent than I had expected”

He stepped back to examine the detective’s sleeping form, “Heh…you look really adorable when you’re asleep. It’s hard to believe this is the same face as that of the quick-witted detective”

Kaito’s hands fiddled with the day’s target: an enormous ruby pendant named Cupid’s Heart. He couldn’t help but marvel at how peaceful the detective looked. Usually, the only expressions Kaito managed to incite were either annoyed ones or smug smirks. Ah, he really was weak for his detective, wasn’t he? He knew that Shinichi couldn’t hear his words and he didn’t know whether to be grateful or frustrated. However, it didn’t stop him from continuing this weird one-sided conversation with the sleeping detective,

“Because of that cute sleeping face of yours, I guess I’ll give up on tonight’s target” (‘What do you mean “give up”? You’re just going to check it here itself, aren’t you? Idiot’ a voice in his brain that sounded very Shinichi-like supplied helpfully. He shushed it and told it to stop ruining the moment) He turned to face the cityscape and held the ruby pendant against the moonlight, disappointed, but not too surprised when nothing happened. Lowering the jewel, he continued talking,

“You said it before, didn’t you, that you’ll definitely catch me with your own hands?” 

He bit his lip as he ever so slightly let his Poker Face lift, not completely, but enough for the sincerity in his voice to slip and shine through. “My heart pounds with joy every time I hear you say that.” 

Kaito couldn’t believe he was spilling his heart out to a drugged and knocked out Shinichi. But he’d die of embarrassment if he had to actually say them to the detective. And at the same time, he felt as though he would burst if he kept all these emotions bottled up inside him (which had been one of the main reasons for holding this heist). And once that embarrassing line had sneaked past his lips, the rest of his feelings came rushing to follow.

“You’re the only detective I acknowledge, my only rival” Kaito let a smile dance across his lips at the memories of their constant battles, “The chaser and the one being chased…..we’re connected by a very deep bond”

His smile became more melancholy as he turned around to look at Shinichi again, “But at the same time, there’s this unreachable distance between you and me”

He stepped down, and nervously made his way back towards Shinichi.

“However, just for now, I will be able to touch you”

He knelt down almost reverently near Shinichi, his heart pounding so hard, he was half afraid it would suffice to wake up the sleeping detective. He slipped the pendant around Shinichi’s neck, the ruby dangling over Shinichi’s own heart. Then, before he could lose his nerve, Kaito tugged at the lapels of the blue Teitan uniform jacket and pulled Shinichi towards him. He leaned in to give the detective a chaste kiss on his cheek, resisting the temptation to claim his lips. That was one prize he wanted to be given to him fair and square, a prize he wished to earn ….and not steal it sneakily without Shinichi’s knowledge.

He backed away, still kneeling, and when he spoke next, his voice was a bit more Kaito and less KID

“This distance between us will only disappear when I’m no longer a phantom thief…or you’re no longer a detective” either aspect made Kaito scoff at the very notion, “and that’s impossible. Because..” the pause in his voice was almost imperceptible, but it was there, before he continued, “Because, if something like that happens, then this bond between us will also disappear”

The sound of approaching sirens jarred Kaito back to reality, “Ah, it’s time-up already. Japan’s police force is quite impressive, huh?” he said off handed to no one. He walked back towards the roof’s edge and climbed on to the railing, his cape fluttering in the wind, “Just a bit longer….” He muttered to himself as he saw the approaching police.

He smiled as he turned to glance at Shinichi, who was still sleeping peacefully, “Goodnight, my beloved detective” he said softly, and then in a louder, more determined voice, “You and I are destined rivals. No matter what happens, I won’t be caught by you…..” he bit his lips, “If I do so, you’ll keep on chasing after me, won’t you?”

He stepped off the roof, his hang-glider snapping open as he called out a final greeting to the sleeping detective, “Until next time, Meitantei”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The police were either chasing after the thief or preparing to secure the building in case the entity being chased turned out to be a dummy. Unbeknownst to them, the new detective who’d joined their ranks to chase after KID had been settled comfortably against the wall of the rooftop’s entrance by the thief himself.

It had been barely a minute since the thief had left when Shinichi’s slightly trembling hand reached to clutch the ruby pendant that was around his neck, Cupid’s Heart, a ruby that was rumoured to shower good luck upon lovers. He blushed as bright as the ruby as he looked up at the full moon that lit the night sky.

“Idiot, as if I would fall for something as stupid as slipping sleeping pills into my coffee”


End file.
